


A Smithy's Yule [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Canon Era, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Gwen takes up her father's Yule tradition after he dies.
Relationships: Gwen & Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	A Smithy's Yule [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Smithy's Yule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868361) by [DevonShea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea). 



> Thank you DevonShea for giving me permission to record this! It's been a while since I've been active in this fandom but I've enjoyed having the opportunity to create more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! Go leave the author some love [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868361), or leave me some feedback in the comments, or on [tumblr](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
